


Prom? Prom.

by Genderswap Bands (orphan_account)



Series: Genderswap Requests [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Asking for Date to Prom, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Part one is short, Parts two and three are longer, Prom, Threeshot, girl!Joshua, girl!Vinny, prom date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Genderswap%20Bands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna is going to tell Veronica her feelings towards her. She's even going to ask her to prom!</p>
<p>*Part one is short, but two and three will definitely be much longer! This was requested on my tumblr.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom? Prom.

Johanna watched the younger girl run on the field. She was beautiful and a very good athlete. It wasn't like Johanna to get nervous around a beautiful girl, except Victoria. 

To Johanna, she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and she wanted her. Unfortunately, she was too nervous to ask Victoria out. But she had a plan, and that plan was to ask her to prom. 

It was their senior year, and that was why Johanna thought it was a great idea. 

"Hey Johanna," her best friend, Chris said, which snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Johanna said as she gathered herself back to reality. 

"Well, aren't you going to ask her?" Chris said, cutting straight to the point. 

"Ask who, what?"

"You know! Victoria,"

"Oh! Yes I am, actually!"

"You better do it fast, I heard a lot of people are asking her, but she keeps saying no." Chris informed her, and that caused Johanna to freak out.

"Shit, will you help me out, Chris?" she asked and Chris gave her a friendly smile.

"Of course I won't!" this caused her to roll her eyes. Chris was absolutely no help what's so ever, but she didn't mind.

"Fine, I'll get Ricky to help me!" she threw back at Chris, but all he did was laugh at her. 

"You know he won't help, either, right?" Chris said, but this time Johanna just flicked him off before smiling at him. Telling him that she'll talk to him later, he nodded and walked away. 

_Hopefully, Ricky would help Johanna. Or this was going to be harder than she thought. ___


End file.
